The Hunger Inside Me
by King Of Jiongu
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his family, but after an accident his life is changed forever, but one thing is clear. The life of everyone will change for better or worse. Neglected!Naruto, HalfGhoul!Naruto, SlightInsane!Naruto WARNING: Bad grammer. Pairing: Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! Long time no see! Yeah I am sorry for my disappearance for the site but I got some personal problems and school and homework and bla bla bla those types of things, but I decide to start a new story! If you are waiting for me to update "The Jashinist Effect" you just need to wait since I am still building the chapter and "Naruto member of the akatsuki" well I am thinking to put it into adoption since I think I didn't do very well in it…Well! Let's talk about this new story that is called "The Hunger inside me!" I got this idea while Watching Tokyo Ghoul (God I love that anime!) and I ask myself "What if instead of Kaneki it was Naruto? Well and here we are! This story will be a Neglected!Naruto HalfGhoul!Naruto and slight Insane!Naruto, About the pairing I don't know if to do a incest or another character so I will put a poll on my profile later. So well if nothing is one the way let's do the disclaimer since in my other stories I completely forgot about it LOL!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto or any anime reference that are in this story!**_

"Hello" Normal Talk

' _Hmm'_ Thought or flashback

" **I will kill you!"** shouting

 **The Hunger Inside Me**

"If you don't like to feel pain then why make others feel it?" That is the question I ask every day of my horrible life. Why is it horrible? One simple word: Family. They ignore me, they are basically neglecting me, and the reason for it is thanks to my siblings. I am the oldest of my two sisters and brother, but back to the topic my "Family" started training them in combat because soon they would become members of the CCG or better known as Commission of Counter Ghoul. My dream since I was little was to be like my parent but now that is impossible because I didn't receive the training to enter and because **IT** happened. I became a Ghoul; a Ghoul is a person that can eat only human flesh and they have an organ called kakuhou that thanks to that it can create a kagune. Now I am what my family hates and kills every day, but you know what? **I DON'T FUCKING CARE!** This is the perfect opportunity to take revenge on those pricks for ignoring me! Ohh I can imagine now their bleeding corpses on my feet now! And their hearts in my hands! A-A-And the blood t-t-the delicious **BLOOD!** HA HA HA HA HA ha ha ha… but I cant do it alone. I know that attacking them right away would be suicide and I need to learn more combat skills if I want to beat all of them. I need help I will build some type of…Organization yeah! That could work I need to find the strongest ghouls possible so then I wouldn't need it to do it alone! I can't wait to make them suffer, after all thanks to them I become a ghoul.

 **(FLASHBACK, Normal P.O.V I WILL NOT WRITE IT IN ITALICS THIS PART)**

It was October 10 in Tokyo and everyone was going to their houses since it was late at night and it was going to rain, but other than that everyone was having a good day. Well almost everyone, at the end of a street we can see a boy around the age of 16 walking alone probably going to his house. He had spiky blond hair with red tips and had blue eyes that if you look at them you could see an ocean inside of them; he wore an orange sleeveless shirt with a fur neck coat of the color black with baggy black jeans and white sneakers (Try to imagine Izaya Orihara clothes with some modifications). "God, why this is happening! First I got an F in chemistry and now it is going to rain on my birthday of all things! Can this be any worse! Oh yeah… maybe my family would forget my birthday and go to a restaurant with Menma, Narumi and Naruko without me like last time! The Teen said, This teens name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but he prefer only Uzumaki, the oldest brother of Naruko, Menma and Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze and son of the best investigators in CCG the "Yellow Flash" Minato Namikaze and the "Red Hot Blooded Habanero" Kushina Uzumaki. He was neglected by them since he was five, it started by forgetting to call him for dinner or to go to a place but then it got worse by forgetting his birthday and forgetting to get him to school but now he didn't care about them anymore since he thinks that they forgot about him for a reason, but he didn't know what reason. With a sigh he started walking to his house never noticing a pair of eyes watching him, "Hmm he looks tasty, time for lunch." The figure said with a bloodthirsty smile.

 **(30 Minutes Later** )

"God damn it!" Naruto Said kicking the door of his house that wouldn't even budge. Right now he was outside of his house alone on his birthday in the rain, which is not the best way to celebrate a birthday. With a last kick and scream to the door Naruto turn around and slide his back on the wall of the street. " _Looks that I was right…they forgot about my birthday again and left me outside…"_ Naruto thought depressed, He didn't know why it is affecting him so much right now since in his other birthdays he didn't left like this. With a shaky sigh he was about to find refuge in a box or alleyway but a voice stop him.

"What is a boy like you doing here?" A feminine voice said at the back of Naruto. Quickly Naruto turned around and saw a beautiful girl with purple hair and purple eyes that were behind some glasses, she wore a white dress and pink shoes and had a umbrella with the same color, right now she was looking at him with worry in her eyes. "O-O-Oh umm well I was trying to get to my house but I forgot the keys hehehe…" Naruto lied nervously " _Damn! That is one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"_ Naruto thoughtwith a blush on his face. The girl saw his blush and couldn't help put giggle at his reaction to her. "Oh you poor thing come one I will take you to my home so you can dry up." The woman said smiling at him making him blush even more "N-N-No its okay I can handle myself-" Naruto couldn't finish since the woman grabbed his hand and start literally dragging him through the streets, "Nonsense! Look at you, your all wet and obviously you cant find your house keys in this rain I will take you to my house you like it or not!" She said looking at him by the corner of her eyes. Naruto seeing that he didn't had an option just gave a wide smile and said "Well if you want to emm, what is your name again? He he he…" Naruto said realizing that he didn't ask her name "Mines Naruto." He said, she looked at him with a small smile and said "Mine is Rize Kamishiro."

 **(10 Minutes Later)**

"Emm Rize why are we here?" Naruto said a little nervously, right now they were at a construction site walking; Rize didn't respond and continue walking "Is this a short cut?" Naruto said trying to shake the bad feeling he was having, "Rize are you-" He couldn't finish since he bump into her without looking " Oh shit! Sorry Rize I didn't want to bump into you it was an accid-" Again Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he started to hear Rize giggles "Umm Rize your creeping me out here are you alright?" Naruto said nervously, for some reason his senses were telling him to run but he didn't know why. "Emm Rize you know what I better go to my house and see if I can find my keys, well see ya!" With that said Naruto started running to the exit.

" **ARGG!"** Naruto couldn't help to scream when he felt an immense pain in his stomach, when he looked down his eyes go wide, a tail like thing had pierced his stomach! When he looked at it he started to throw up blood and then the tail started to get him up until his feet couldn't touch the floor and turn him around. "Open your eyes Naruto-Kun." He heard the voice of Rize say when he open his eyes he saw the eyes of Rize and instead of being their purple color they were a black sclera and red pupil making his eyes to go wide. "Y-Y-You're a-a-are a freaking G-G-Ghoul?!" Naruto said with pain Rize started giggling like a maniac and said "Yes I am a ghoul and I haven't had food in a long while and I am hungry so please stay still so I can eat your insides." She said with a happy tone, then she throws Naruto to the floor and started walking up to him " _Is this the end… this is how I die? Without someone knowing where I am and in my birthday!"_ Naruto thought in anger " _This wouldn't had happened if my family didn't forget me… I hate them and I will get my revenge one day…"_ With that Naruto started waiting his doom. "Bye bye… Naruto-Kun" Rize said with her mouth wide open, but then she heard something falling from the sky making here look up and go wide eyed, the last thing that Naruto heard before he went unconscious was a scream of pain and something heavy hitting the floor.

 **And that it! How was it? Good, Bad, Could use some work? Tell me and I will try to improve, remember I will put up a poll if you want the pairing to be incest or another girl, I will close the poll next Tuesday, The Next chapter will be called My Demons. Yes that title is thanks to the song of starset that group is sooooo good!**


	2. My Demons

**Well hello my readers! Yep it's time for another chapter of "The Hunger Inside Me!" and let me tell you that I am happy with the reviews that I received! Also I was so retarded that I forgot to make the poll, but don't worry guys I already place it so you can vote for what type of pairing you want now! And now to answer the reviews!**

 **My 3 eggs: Hmm, well if in the poll loses incest I will probably do the paring with Touka.**

 **Darelle1000: Yeah why Hide had to die! And are you anxious to see the third season because I am, I can't wait for it!**

 **ARSLOTHES: Thanks and in this chapter should be revealed why he was neglected, and for the pairing if incest loses I would probably write about Touka but maybe I could change my mind who knows?**

 **Vergilhellsing: I am happy that you liked it!**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu102: I put October 10 because in Naruto his birthday is in that day, and I swear to Jashin-sama that I will finish this story!**

 **Zero (Guest): Yeah it can get more work and I hope that this chapter is long for your liking and if not I will try to make it WAY longer!**

 **(Guest): Well here it is!**

 **Well with those out of the way let's do the annoying Disclaimer so we can start with Chapter Two!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto or any anime reference that are in the story!**_

"Hello" Normal Talking

" _Hmm"_ Thought

" **I will kill you" Screaming or Rize in the Head of Naruto**

 **Chapter 2: My Demons**

 **(Flashback, 6 years ago)**

 **(Naruto 10, Naruko 9, Menma 8, Narumi 7)**

"Narumi, Menma, Naruko come here for a second please that your Kaa-chan and I want to talk to you!" A male voice coming from the house said to the three siblings that were playing outside. One of the kids was a girl that looked to be the age of nine with long straight red hair that reached her waist, she had violet eyes and wore a long sleeve pink shirt with a red swirl on her back, blue jeans and white shoes, she was Naruko the second oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, the other kid was a boy with red hair with the tips being yellow and he had similar blue eyes as his father, he wore a red shirt with a blue jacket on top of it and also black jeans with matching shoes, he is Menma the second youngest of the siblings being eight years old, and finally the other kid was a girl with yellow hair with red in the tips, her hair was made by two ponytails and her eyes were violet with a hint of blue, she wore a short sleeve white shirt and brown jeans with matching boots, she is Narumi the youngest of the siblings and proud tomboy.

"Ok Tou-san!" The trio said and went inside the house to see what their parents wanted to talk about. When they got in the living room they saw their Kaa-chan and Tou-san there with smiles on their faces making the kids curious. "Tou-san Kaa-chan why are you so happy something happened?" Menma said curious "Well why don't you sit down with Narumi and Naruko in the sofa so we can tell you?" Kushina said, she had red straight hair and violet eyes, she wore the CCG investigator uniform that consisted of a trench coat with a buttoned white shirt and with a combat skirt, also she had boots and stockings covering her legs. When the kids seated down in the sofa Minato cleared his throat "Well me and your Mother had a long talk yesterday and we decide to start your training for you to join the CCG!" Minato said with a smile, he had spiky blond hair with jaw length bangs, he wore the uniform of CCG investigators but male version, he has a trench coat with a white buttoned shirt, he also has black pants with matching combat boots.

When Minato finish his sentence the world of the kids blow up, they were about to train to be what they always wanted to be, a CCG member! "Really Tou-san you aren't joking right!" Narumi said excitedly, but she had a feeling of missing something important right in that moment, Naruko also had the feeling while Menma was only happy. With a laugh of Minato and a giggle of Kushina they both nod to their kids just to be hugged by the three of them saying "Thanks you!" a million times. What they didn't notice was that in the kitchen was Naruto hearing everything, "I can't believe it! I ask for that training two days ago and they said no and then they say yes to my siblings! That's not fair!" Naruto thought with angry tears running through his face, with a quiet sob he went to his bedroom thinking on the way that he was not wanted in the house.

When Naruto entered his bedroom he went directly to his closet and changed his clothes so he can prank the people, which normally put him in a good mood. Now instead of his regular clothes he wore a sleeveless grey shirt and baggy pants that had some holes and dirt making it look a little old, in his hands he wore a pair of black gloves, he went to his bed and took out something under the pillow, it was a mask that looked that it took one hell of a beating, it had a red line on the left side of the face and the rest of the left side had white paint and some scratches, while the right side were the jaw is supposed to be it showed metallic teeth were the mouth is supposed to be and many scratches, the most noticeable one would be one on top were the eye brow is supposed to be was a big stich mark. Putting the mask on his face he gave a chuckle and got out of his house by a window so his "Family" wouldn't notice.

Down stairs after sometime talking Narumi was thinking of why did she feel of missing something so she decide to check if everyone or anything was in its place "Let's see… the table? Check, the sofa? I am sitting on it, Kaa-chan and Tou-san are here as well and Menma, Naruko and Naruto are here so were- WAIT A SECOND! Where is Naruto-nii?!" Narumi thought shocked, how could she have forgotten her older sibling! "Tou-san Kaa-chan, were is Naruto-nii?" Narumi said to her parents, not shocking only them but also Naruko, but Menma just had a scowl in his face since he hate his brother thinking he is weak. When Narumi said that Kushina couldn't help but to get some tears in her eyes as Minato hugged her, then he looked at his kids and said "We need to tell you something about your brother…" Minato said sadly, "Tou-san what happened to Naruto-nii?" Naruko said nervously, she had a bad feeling about what was going to be said by her parents. With a shaky sigh Minato hugged tightly his wife and looked at them, "When Naruto was born the doctors start doing some examination to him to see if he was sic since he looked a little paler than a baby should be, after the examination the doctors found a disease that at the age of sixteen he would die, me and your mother were devastated and we were crushed when the doctor recommend us to try to ignore him so we didn't suffer seeing him grow, and the worst thing is that he was right, so we decide to be not so attached to him, but he also said that there is a little possibility that he could survive that disease and that gave us a little hope, but seeing him right now he isn't doing so well, I am sorry for you to hear this but maybe your brother will not live when he gets to be sixteen." Minato finished with some tears in his eyes remembering what he had to do.

Naruko and Narumi had tears running through their face and Menma looked sad but inside he was smiling for the fate of his brother. Then Naruko thought something "And what if he survive that disease?" She said Minato look at her and gave a smile and said the words that she hoped he would say "Then we will start adding him to the family." He said making everyone to smile except Menma, sadly Naruto wasn't there to hear it, because if he did then the future would be a happy one for him.

 **(Present Time, 1 Week after Rize Incident)**

"Ugh…" Naruto groan in pain, he started to slowly open his eyes only to shut them off thanks for the bright light that was in the ceiling, he started to blink to get used to the light, when he got used to it he seated up to see white walls and a window that overlooked the city of Tokyo. "I am in the Hospital? But what happ-"He stop mid-sentence when he remember last night. "Rize! She was a ghoul all along! but where is she? Shouldn't I be dead or something?" Naruto thought, and then he got angry "And it's all the fault of my **FUCKING FAMILY! IF THEY DIDN'T IGNORE ME FOR MY FUCKING SIBLINGS I WOULDN'T HAD THIS ACCIDENT!"** He would continue screaming in his mind if it wasn't that the door started to open by the doctor, He had grey hair and wore a white lab coat, white shirt and black necktie. "Oh! You wake up!" Said the doctor surprised "We thought you would wake up in two more weeks!" Then he started to go to the bed of Naruto and said "How do you feel?" he asked Naruto," Well I thing feel fine, but can you tell me what happened since the only thing that I remember is that a thieve stabbed me…" Naruto lied, he didn't want the doctor to freak out about a ghoul being in this ward.

The Doctor only smiled and said "Some construction workers found you near some steel bars in the construction site and send you here, so after the surgery you looked better and to leave you to rest waiting to see when you would wake up." He said "And seeing you waking up I need to do a check up and see if you can leave." He said making Naruto smile "Hey, thanks doc for saving my life then." But Naruto didn't receive an answer; the only thing he got was a closed door of his room. When he realize that the doctor left Naruto laid down on the bed and start thinking "Still how did I survived a stab by a kagune in the stomach?" Naruto thought.

 **(Outside Kanou General Hospital, Five Minutes Later)**

"Arigato!" Naruto said to the doctor, "Don't worry I was just doing my job please take care and have a nice day." He said with a smile, Naruto turn around and start walking to his house when he remembered something "Hey Doc!" Naruto shouted making the doctor to turn around with a raised brow "Yes Naruto?" Naruto started rubbing the back of his head and asked "Hey I forgot your name what was it?" The doctor only smiled and said "Akihiro Kanou." Before leaving " Akihiro Kanou huh? I will remember it." Naruto muttered before leaving, never seeing the dark smirk Kanou had on his face.

 **(Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence)**

When Naruto got to his house, he wasn't surprised to see that his family wasn't inside, so he decide to do a meal since he was hungry and watch T.V. When he seated on the chair of his bedroom with a sandwich and a soda he decide to see the news.

"- _Right now we are about to interview one of the families that work in the CCG, the Uzumaki and Namikazes!"_

Naruto eyes go wide, they were in T.V!

" _So tell me Minato, what is the thing that you are most proud of?_ The Interviewer said.

" _Well I am proud of being an important investigator in CCG and being a husband, but the thing I am most proud of is how my three children had grow with the knowledge that me and my wife gave them."_ Minato said. _"But also I have things that I am no-"_ Before Minato could finish the T.V of Naruto broke by a punch of him, he had tears running through his face and an expression of pure hatred on his face **"THAT BASTARD!"** Naruto said with so much hatred to his family. **"THEY DON'T HAVE ONLY FUCKING THREE CHILDRENS! THEY HAVE ALSO ME, BUT THEY FUCKING IGNORE ME!"** After sometime Naruto calmed down but the bedroom was a mess now, the T.V was broken and his bed was upside down. He was in a corner of his room with a beer in hand. "They wouldn't even care if I am drinking this under age Naruto said with depression and then he took a big drink of the beer. Just to spit it out and going to the bathroom to throw up.

"W-W-What the hell is that beer made of!" Naruto said shocked, he new that the beers didn't taste like shit, so why did this one? "With a sigh he went to check of what was made the beer only to see that it was a regular beer. "Huh? That's strange." He said only for seconds later to hear his stomach growl "Ok, Ok! I will get something to eat mister stomach!" Naruto said, with that he went to the kitchen to make another sandwich because the other he throw it through the window of his bedroom. When he made the sandwich his face was neutral, "Why when I look at it I feel that I want to throw up?" He question, with a shrug he took a bite of the sandwich, only to go running to the bathroom and throw up again, " _The hell?!"_ Naruto thought and since then he started to eat many thing just to get the same results.

Apple?

Soda?

Ramen?!

Nothing tasted good for Naruto so he gave up and started crying on the bathroom. "W-W-What the hell is wrong with me!" Naruto shouted, While he sobbed he froze when he heard a familiar feminine voice in his head. " _ **Look at the mirror Naruto-Kun…"**_ Shakily he slowly looked at his mirror only for his eyes to go wide in shock. His left eye had the sclera black and the pupil was red, while the other eye was his normal blue "W-W-What is-" Naruto stuttered only to get answer my the same voice " _ **THAT Naruto-Kun is a Kakugan**_ **the eye of a ghoul so that means…"** The voice said only for Naruto to finish it" I became a ghoul…" He said shocked and then silence.

…

…

…

(Giggle)

"Hehehehe" Naruto started to chuckle that soon later became a full blown laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHA" It was official Naruto's mind broke thanks for the neglect of his family and the news of being a ghoul. " **T-T-THIS IS SOOOO PERFECT! HAHAHAHA!"** Naruto said with so much glee " **NOW I HAVE THE STRENGTH AND POWER TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE UZUMAKIS AND NAMIKAZES!"** After sometime Naruto stopped laughing and had a serious face now "But I need something to hide my face I can't go killing people while showing my face. I need to hide it but with what…" Naruto started thinking of the possibilities of masks he had until he decide wish one. "Oh know now with what to hide it, hehehehehe" He said evilly, he went to prepare his new clothes that were the same grey sleeveless shirt and the Baggy pants that he used to prank people, he put his gloves on and went to his drawer were he hide his prank mask that now would be his face. " _Now instead of being Naruto Uzumaki I will be…"_ Naruto went to his window and jump down the streets and started walking. " _The Demon."_

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Well that is it! You liked it? Needs some work? Please review to see in what I can improve! The next chapter will be called No scared, and if your asking yes it's a song made by One OK Rock. Well see ya next time!**


	3. Maniac Ghoul VS The Demon

**Well hello there! Here we have another update for "The Hunger Inside Me!" I am so sorry for taking long for update but I got a write block and homework to do, also will try to make this chapter as long as I can so if you find it short please tell me so I can try to make it longer. I will answer some questions that has been asked currently: 1- I will only use the Konoha 11, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Zabuza and Haku in this fic so if you want to add I don't know Karin I will NOT put her in because the other Naruto characters are not in my plan, 2-I will try to make new quinques for the Naruto characters that are of the CCG so I will accept suggestion by PM, 3- Naruto soon will change mask, which one? it will be a surprise. With those things out of the way let's start with the disclaimer!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul or any anime reference that I may put in this story!**_

 **(Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence)**

If you could describe the situation the Uzumaki and Namikaze are right now it could be chaos. When Minato and his family came back to the house they were expecting a clean house with Naruto watching T.V or something, but instead they found their furniture destroyed and the food of the fridge on the floor, Minato and Kushina eyes went wide when they remembered who was in the house and went running to his room to check if he was alright, when they got in front of Naruto room Kushina almost screamed when she saw the room basically destroyed, but with no signs of Naruto. Minato decide to go and find him while Kushina took care of their daughters and son, she wanted to protest but she knew that if she leaved her children alone they would be scared so she hesitantly accept Minato offer of her taking care of the children. Right now we can see Kushina pacing in the living room while Narumi and Naruko were watching with teary eyes since they were worried for their Nii-san, while Menma was leaning on the wall with a frown on his face. After five minutes of silence Naruko decide to speak "Don't worry Kaa-chan, I am sure Tou-san will find Naruto-nii in no time." She said trying to convinve her mother and herself, "Y-Y-Yeah" Narumi side with some tears in her eyes " I-I-I am sure Tou-san will find himm, he has to find him…" She said with some tears in her eyes thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Well I don't care what happens to that baka , thanks to him you are all sad." Menma said with a scowl, but in his eyes you could see worry in there. Kushina look at her children and smiled happy that at least two of them were worry for their brother, and as for Menma she would talk to him later about respect to the family. She looked outside the window and thought " _Minato-kun, please find Naruto-kun."_

 **(Old factory in Tokyo)**

Naruto was looking the inside of the new home he decide to settle and basically the place was…shit. It had rats everywhere and you could see garbage in any corner of the place, he sighed, how could he choose these place as a home? "OI! Baka what are you doing in my house!" a voice said to him that came from his back, quickly he turned around and saw who was the person that asked him the question, he had silver hair that was slicked back and purple eyes, he wore no shirt and some pants with combat boots, on his left hand he had a tripled bladed scythe that was connected to a cable to his waist. Naruto gave a smirk thinking that if they were to fight he would beat him since he got more strength as a ghoul than that human, "Well I was looking for a place to stay and seeing that this place is occupied I would need to kill you to stay and that would be **PERFECT!** " Naruto screamed and charged at the person with an insane glee in his eyes, he cocked his fist back to punch him only to be stopped by his hand making his eyes go wide "W-W-What!?" Naruto said shocked only to hear an insane laugh from the man, "You are fucking Idiot or something?! You think you can beat me with only your fucking hands! Come on I know that you're a ghoul! Show me your Kagune you prick!" The man said and then he started to attack Naruto with his scythe, Naruto tried to evade as much as he could but he was too slow to evade his attacks resulting him getting injured more than one time, with a final scream the man made a diagonal slash cutting Naruto from the shoulder to his thigh making his blood to go flying. When Naruto hit the floor he started to close his eyes losing consciousness. The man only scoffed and then gave a bloodthirsty smile "End of the line kid." He raised his scythe to finish off Naruto, but before he could kill him Naruto opened his eyes showing his left eye the kakugan and in the right his blue eye, but that didn't shocked the man, he was shocked because the Kagune of Naruto had impale his stomach and lift him up in the air making him throw up blood "W-W-Why you h-h-have Rize fuc-k-king Kagune!" The man said, but the only answer he receives was of Naruto throwing him to the wall and making a snapping noise to be heard around the factory and the body to fall lifelessly to the ground.

Naruto shakily started to stand up and then look at his Kagune " _So I can make my Kagune appear by thinking of it, well it was more simply than I thought."_ Naruto thought and then look at the dead body of the man, licking his lips by just how tasty he looked. With a chuckle he started to walk towards the dead body of him and said "Well time to start my new life as a Ghoul, heh I can't wait to taste yo-"Before Naruto could finish he heard a groan coming from the man, lifting an eyebrow he then chuckled and start talking to the man that was alive, "So you lived that crush huh? Well it will be better now that I can hear your beautiful screams of pain when I eat your **FUCKING FLESH!** " Naruto said, he was about to say something else when his instinct told him crouch and when he did he saw a Kagune that resembled a scythe in the right hand of the man, while on his left he still had his triple bladed scythe. "WHAT! YOU'RE A GHOUL!" Naruto said shocked, he thought that he was a CCG investigator by the scythe that he was carrying, "HAHAHAHA yes you motherfucker! I am the ghoul known as The Maniac Ghoul BITCH!" The Ghoul said while laughing insanely "But as you are going to die soon I will tell you my real name, and it is Hidan so you better remember it in heaven or hell!" The now identified Hidan said, Naruto was in shock, he was in front of an S-rank Ghoul that was famous for his killing style and crazy mind. " _Shit what do I do?! He is a freaking S-ranked Ghoul, well I don't have another option but to fight him, unless…"_ Naruto thought, but before he could start his plan Hidan went to attack Naruto with His Kagune and scythe slashing and cutting anything in his path, everything except Naruto that now that he was more prepare could evade some off them or even defend with his Kagune. "Hey I got a question!" Naruto said to him so Hidan could pay attention wish he did but continue to attack him "What do you want cunt!" Naruto was about to insult him back but instead of an insult a scream came because he didn't see the Kagune when he talk and it impale in his right leg making blood to start flowing from the wound " **SHIT THAT FUCKING HURT!** " Naruto screamed in pain, then he heard a chuckle and looked at Hidan with his scythe and Kagune rised to finish him "Ohhh Lord Jashin will be happy for this sacrifice!" Hidan said with insane glee "Wait!" Naruto shouted making the man stop "Now what do you want? OH! I forgot, any last wish?" He said with a mocking tone to Naruto, Naruto closed his eyes and said "Please teach me how to survive!"

…

…

…

"What did you say gaki?" Hidan said astonished, he expected a cry of help or begging for mercy, but to him to train the gaki? "Your joking right kid?" He said only to receive a shake from his head "No after fighting you and seeing I don't have the strength to kill my family I wanted you to help me train to be a ghoul and how to survive." Naruto said with anger when he mention his family, Hidan was about to reject when he froze. This is the perfect opportunity for him to get another believer of Jashin! With a grin Hidan retract his Kagune and Sheath his scythe and offered a hand to Naruto. "Ok brat, if you follow Jashin that I will soon explain who is him I will train you, is that a fucking deal?" Naruto without hesitation grabbed it, he wanted power and he will receive it no matter what! "Yes…Hidan-sensei." Naruto said, only to receive a punch in the face that send him to a pile of boxes, "OK first rule is no fucking formalities here, I hate them, I that clear brat?" Naruto weakly started to stand up and said "Yeah that is easy fucker." Hidan only gave a smirk and said "OK first thing first let's get you a new mask since I broke yours." With a nod Naruto started to follow Hidan to where he would get his new mask, for his new life.

 **I am sooooo sorry again for taking so long and for this chapter to be short, but I got homework to do now and then study for a test for tomorrow. But going back to the story the paring has being decide! It will be incest, but I decide to put touka in it, so t will be Naruto/Touka/Incest. So yeah that would be it, I don't know when I will update since my weekend is full but I will try to update it as fast as I can and larger than this fucking chapter was, I swear I hate myself for making it so short. Well please review, PM me for ideas for quinques and for who of the family of Naruto would be in that slot of incest! (Narumi, Naruko or Kushina)**


	4. Meeting Uta and Doves

**. ! How long I took to update this story! Since MAY I don't update! Well I want to say sorry for making you wait so long for update but the reason I didn't update was because a person in my life make a HUGE mistake with my family so we were in some problems, but everything is solve and I can go back writing this beautiful story! Well let's stop talking and lets go with the action!**

 **P.S: Does someone know a person that can make the mask of Naruto? If you now or you are one talk to me via PM and I will tell you how it should be for this story it would be a great help! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto, if I do in Naruto I would make Hidan have payback with Shikamaru and in Tokyo ghoul I wouldn't let Hide die!**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

In a place in Tokyo we can see two figures in front of a door with a sign that said _HySy ArtMask Studio,_ those figures were Hidan and Naruto, one was looking in confusion and the other in annoyance, "Okaaay? So why are we here again?" Naruto said in confusion getting a tic mark in Hidan forehead, and also receiving a punch in the head, "How many times I have to fucking tell you Gaki! We are here to get you a new fucking mask since I broke yours!" Hidan said, Naruto only response was to rub his head where he was hit and look in anger to his new sensei "OK! No need to hit me, it's like the third time that you do it!" Hidan only laugh and said "Let's just get in" and entered without a care in the world. Naruto only looked at him before he giggles a bit and entered the shop.

"Here we are kid; well let's take a look to see what mask you would like!" Hidan said with a smirk seeing the reaction of Naruto. He was looking the place in awe, every part of the shop had mask of different design one of them were to scare people apparently, others were colorful and strange, but still for Naruto it was an awesome place. "Can I help you?" Naruto quickly turn around and saw a person with black hair in a undercut style. He had many tattoos in his arms and his eyes were the kakugan. His clothing style was a grey tank top underneath a black wrap sweater, also he wore harem pants and sandals.

Naruto was looking at him for some time before Hidan appeared with a grin in front of him "YO! Uta long time no see!" Hidan said cheerfully at the now identify Uta who only did was sigh and look at him with annoyance "Hidan don't tell me you broke ANOTHER mask that I did to you." Uta said, the only thing Hidan did was to nervously laugh and said "Nah…well yes, but that's not the point why I am here!" Hidan said Uta then looked at Naruto and said "Well then I guess it's about that kid right?" "Hey I am not a fucking kid you fucker!" Naruto said with anger, Uta only looked at him with the same expression as Hidan and then sighed "Hidan… don't tell me you made this kid like you." Hidan only rolled his eyes and said "I didn't, but can we get going in making his mask so we can get out of here? Oh! Before I forget yes I broke my mask and I would like the same one if you could please…got I feel like a pussy saying please." Hidan said but muttered the last phrase, Uta only shook his head and motion Naruto to follow him wish he did.

When they stopped Uta started looking at Naruto with interest. "So what type of Kagune you have kid?" Uta said Naruto wanting to surprise Uta activate his Kagune making Uta to widen his eyes in shock, Naruto only snickered and said "What surprised of seeing Rize Kagune?" Naruto said mockingly, But what came from Uta mouth were also shocking from him "Well… yeah I am surprise but also to see that she normally has Six tentacles but you have NINE." When he said that Naruto looked at his back and as a matter of fact he had nine tails instead of six. "Hey what is taking so fuck- The hell?!" Hidan said when he went to see what the commotion was. Naruto only chuckle that soon turn into a full blown laughter " HAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is **AWESOME**! If Rize was strong with six tentacles imagine me getting the right training do with **NINE!** " Naruto shouted and continue to laugh infront of Hidan and Uta. Uta only looked at Hidan and said "Are you sure you didn't turn him into a mini you?" but instead of answering Hidan was already at the door and said "Finish this fast before people get suspicious with this insane laugh for Jashin sake!" Uta only shook his head and looked at Naruto to see him calmed down.

…

…

…

"So when do we start making my mask?" Naruto said to Uta with a grin thinking of the power he would get soon. Uta only sighed and started asking question. "Since you have Rize's Kagune can you tell me the story of how you got it?" Naruto then started telling him from the neglect of his parents to the accident and finally to see he was a one eyed ghoul making Uta to raise an eyebrow at him in interest "So you are a one eyed ghoul?" "Yes. Got a problem with that?!" Naruto said with unknown anger "No, nothing like that just is the first time that I see one, so what a where your hobbies after you became one of us?" Uta asked, Naruto gave a faint not insane smile and said "I used to prank people to get some laughs for myself…" Uta write that on a note pad and closed it "Okay your mask will be ready soon, I will contact Hidan so when its ready he will tell you" Uta said, Naruto only nod and went to the door to exit the place, "Oh before I forget normally Hidan kills people when he is waiting so he probably did right now so I suggest to run before CCG gets here." Naruto got wide eyed and soon his face got a grin and went outside and shouted "Thanks for the info Uta-san!" Uta only shooked his head and said "You are a very interesting customer…Naruto…"

Outside we can see Hidan eating a fresh corpse of a woman with a huge grin that soon turn into a frown when he heard multiple footsteps. "Soo what do we have here huh? A ghoul eating in day light that for me is basically stupid." A dove with long brown hair said to his companion a female rookie with blonde hair and ruby eyes that looked that she was about to throw up by the cannibal in front of her. Hidan only gave a grin and grabbed his scythe making the man frown "Triple bladed scythe huh…so you are the maniac ghoul." The man stated making Hidan laugh insanely and said " Well my reputation precede me, well saidly you will not see another day since I am going to eat your intestines!" After Hidan said that he started to laugh harder making the rookie female to tremble in fear. "Don't worry Hikari its two versus one even if he is strong it is said that he doesn't care for his well-being so you just need to evade and attack got it?!" The man said the the now identified Hikari who nod her head in nervousness, but soon they heard the laugh of Hidan got harder making him cry tears because of his life, "HAHAHAHAHA! You really think that its two versus one! Well let me tell you that I am not alone, Hey Gaki come here and fight so we can test your strength!" When Hidan said it they saw a figure getting out of a shadow, when they saw who was the person both doves eyes widen " _Its Minato-sama lost son!"_ Both CCG investigator thought in shock "Well Hidan-teme which I should kill to prove that I am worthy of getting your help of getting stronger." Naruto said with an insane grin in his face. Hidan then looked at the girl with a smirk and pointed at her "Take her; she is a rookie so it should be a piece of cake for you if you could hold against me for some time." With that said Hidan went to attack the man while Naruto stood infront of here with a cocky smirk "Well let's start this fucking party shall we?" He said to Hikari

Silence took the place for some seconds until Naruto broke it "Why aren't you attacking you bitch!" Naruto said mad, does she think he is also weak? Well he will prove her wrong by killing her slowly and painfully! "Y-Y-Your Naruto…right? Minato-sa-" "Don't say his fucking name in front of me!" Naruto shouted making her flinch "W-W-Why are you with a ghoul it doesn't make sense he could kill you and then eat yo- "Yo bitch look at my left eye." When she looked at his left eye her eyes widen, his left eye was a kakugan meaning he was a ghoul but what confuse hee was how he was a ghoul last time she checked he was born from human parents not ghouls. "How?" She said only to receive a chuckle "Nop, not going to tell you, if you want information and get me to my parents is either fighting or giving me a kiss eh? Ohh but who I am kidding I want your flesh so lets start this!" When Naruto said this he saw the eyes of Hikari got determination and opened her brief case showing her quinque that was a blue Katana that by the looks of it, it could cut by the both sides. "If you are not going willingly then I will bring you to Minato-sama by force. " He lets see how that will result for ya!" With that shout Naruto and Hikari went to clash starting a rivalry that will be in the records of CCG forever.

 **XXXX**

 **Well that it is for now I promise that I could make this chapter larger but I forgot to bring the charger of my computer to my house since right now I am in another place but don't worry because tomorrow I will start doing the next chapter! Oh also I got some reviews saying that I shouldn't do incest, now that I was thinking about it it would be a little difficult to do a incest since basically Naruto HATES his family, so I decide that this will not be incest if not only Touka and Naruto, now if you don't like this paring well sorry but I will not change it anymore. Well that would be for today, see ya next time and remember, Question: pm, Good critism and comments: Review flames? GARBAGE! See ya :)**


	5. Meet

**Well hello everyone It's me The Jashinist231 here with another chapter of The Hunger Inside Me! And in this part we will finally get to the fighting! Even so I am not so good writing fighting scene…uhhh. Well! I think that I should stop talking and start making this chapter so here it is!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo ghoul or Naruto!**_

 **XXXX**

Naruto was looking at Hikari with an insane glee in his eyes and she was looking at him with determination before both went to attack each other, Hikari wanting to get the upper-hand decide to do small cuts so he later would be in pain for so many cuts but before she could at least cut him Naruto activated his Kagune, but only one tail, and started to attack her with stabbing motions directed to her gut, but since this is the second time Naruto activated his Kagune it was a little difficult to use it so Hikari could evade it easily. Naruto then stop going in his stabbing mode and started clashing with her Katana thinking he could overpowered her in strength wish he did, when he overpowered her he took the opportunity to get her a not so deep cut in the shoulder " **ARG!"** She screamed in pain but she didn't had time to see the cut since Naruto went and clash his kagune with her sword again but this time Naruto didn't put so much effort thinking that he already won "Well this is the end bitchy any last words?" Naruto said mockingly sounding like Hidan when he fought him, but he only got a smirk from her making Naruto confuse "I didn't thought that you would get cocky only because I got a small cut." Hikari said "But since you got overconfident that means that I already won." With that said Hikari showed new found strength and pushed Naruto out of the clash and started attacking him with all the strength she could get, Naruto only response was getting wide eyed and then narrow them while gritting his teeth in anger for underestimating her, " _Shit! Where did the bitch get this strength all of a sudden?"_ Naruto then called a third tail so he could stop another attack of her that was going to his ribs " _Damn even with a rookie I am not strong, tsk well let's see if she can hold herself with my nine tails Kagune!"_ Naruto thought and after blocking another attack he jumped out of her attack range and he put his hand in his face making only his kakugan to be seen, "Well you could hold yourself pretty well for being a rookie! Let's get this party louder shall we?!" Naruto shouted in insane glee to her.

Hikari's eyes widen when she saw that now instead of having three tails he got NINE tails, she looked to have lost her confidence making Naruto smile to go wider and then without waiting for her response he attacked her. Hikari couldn't block all the attacks so it was obvious that she would get hurt many times, Naruto for his part he was in ecstasy he could finally feel what it was to win because of strength, but sadly he was so much in his head that he left his stomach wide open, Hikari seeing an opportunity to win with a fatal blow went to stab him in the stomach, Naruto the realized his mistake and tried to stop her…but it was too late. The sword was stab in his stomach, went through his organs and got out at his back, Naruto cough blood and looked shocked at the sword. " _Is…is this the end?"_ Naruto thought, " _NO, I will not let it end like this!"_ with tha final thought Naruto got an idea when he saw the distracted face of Hikari that by the looks of it she was in panic, now you should be asking, Why was she in panic? She was like that because she realized that she probably killed Minato-sama's son, so she started to think was she should do " _What do I do! No worse, what should I tell the family! I can't tell them that I killed him! But…I can't let this go unnoticed "Sigh" I need to-"_ Before she could finish her thoughts she felt that her sword was gone, when she looked she saw Naruto with it in his right hand with a smirk, but what shocked her was seeing his stab wound heal at an incredible rate "H-H-How?" "HA! Don't tell me you forgot that we ghouls have incredibly healing factor or did you!" Naruto then cracked his neck and jumped in the air and he form a ball around him with his kagune "Time to end this bitch!" With that said when Naruto was falling he started to spin in an incredibly speed, Hikari barely escaped but when Naruto hit the ground a some parts of concrete where thrown and a big one was send to Hikari and for her bad luck it hit her in the head, with a cry of pain she fell to thhe floor unconscious.

Naruto was breathing heavily but the he started to chuckle savoring the victory that he got right now, but then he saw his partner killing the man that apparently was the teacher of Hikari. Hidan started to laugh at the corpse and then he looked at the direction of Naruto with a wide smile, "Well look at the gaki making his first ki- well apparently almost kill." Naruto was confused for a moment when he looked at the supposedly corpse of the blond girl only to see her breathing. Naruto annoyed to see he didn't kill her he went to finish the job only to be stopped by Hidan "Well I tell you something good if you want to have a reputation like me." Naruto only grunt at him " Leave her alive so the CCG would know which who I was able to defeat them." Naruto seeing his logic nod his head and said " And here I thought that you were retarded." Hidan got a tic mark on his forehead and hit Naruto in the head "OI! Let me tell you that I am intelligent it is just that I prefer to attack and later ask!" Then after Hidan said that he went to the corpse of the CCG agent and the civilian that he killed "Well lets better get going if we don't want more of this fuckers to come." Naruto nod and before he left he grabbed the Katana of Hikari and went to Uta, Hidan looked with confusion and when he saw Naruto exit with a paper and pencil he looked more confuse about it "OI! Gaki what are you writing?" Hidan asked, when Naruto finish he put the note in Hikari's hand and turn around with a smirk and said "I am leaving a note to her so she can remember the name of her new rival." Hidan raised an eyebrow and said "Oh? Already have a code name?" Tell me how will they call you?" Naruto only looked back at the body of Hikari with and insane gleam in his eyes and said "The nine tailed fox…Kurama."

 **XXX**

 **"** Damn" That was the only thing that Minato could say of the battlefield that was in front of him. Parts of concretes were blown everywhere and blood was on the walls and floor. Minato and Kushina and some people of CCG were investigating a new case were they send Kotaro Okanaya and Hikari Okanaya to investigate and the result weren't pretty. They couldn't find Kotaro's body and Hikari was unconscious in the hospital, the only proof that they have of the ghoul that did it was the symbol in blood that was in the wall (Jashin symbol you should know it) and a note that was in Hikari's hand. One of the people that was there was smoking a cigarette and said "Sooo do we know anything of this "Kurama" Minato-sama?" The man has brown eyes, black spikey hair and beard, Minato only sigh and looked at the man at his side, "No Asuma we don't know anything about this new ghoul, but seeing that he is working with the Maniac ghoul then we should be cautious with him." Asuma only nod and took one more look at the scene in front of him. Minato then saw one of his ex-students coming to talk to him. He has spikey silver hair that defies gravity and grey eyes, half part of his face was covered by a mask and he had a bandana covering his left eye. "Minato-sensei we think we can find this ghoul." The man said getting hopeful look of Minato and kushina and the rest of the CCG investigator that were there "Really Kakashi-kun?" Kushina said to the now Identified Kakashi who only nod his head "Yes in some street down there we saw a trail of blood going there and stop in an old abandoned factory, we could start searching there right now if you want?" He said "No sorry Kakashi but right now I am tired for searching for Naruto all night you know?" Minato said with said eyes, Kakashi understood the pain that Minato was taking, he also felt that he abandoned Naruto and he regret it with all his heart "Okay Minato-sensei we will search for these ghouls tomorrow since our superiors wouldn't like for us not searching them for them." Minato only nod and gave the order to retreat and continue this investigation tomorrow.

 **XXX**

…

…

…

"-kari"

"Hi-

"HIKARI!"

"AHHHH!" Hikari screamed in fright when she heard someone screaming her name. "Good you woke up!" Narumi said to her friend, since Narumi joined the CCG she meet many people and one day she meted a civilian that wanted to be just like her so with her help she joined and soon saw that her father was there, that civilian name was Hikari Okanaya daughter of Kotaro Okanaya and Ayaka Yoshifumi. "W-W-What...what happened?" Hikari asked, Narumi looked worried for a second "You don't remember?" Narumi asked worried for her friend. "Well I remember fighting a ghoul but his face…urg it hurts when I try to remember but he had one kagune that enable him to use a tail like one but what shocked me was that he had nine, and- Tou-san! He was fighting the Maniac ghoul! How is he?" Hikari asked Narumi, but the only answer she received was a flinch from here friend making her for some reason to get scared, "Narumi…Where is my Tou-san?" "Hikari I am so sorry but sadly-"before she could tell her a voice interrupt her "He is dead" "Menma! Why do you have to be so blunt!" Narumi said in anger to his brother, but he only "Tsk" and left the room, when Narumi turn to see her friend she saw tears going down her cheeks "T-T-Tous-san…is dead?" Hikari whispered and then after some seconds she started to sob in sadness Narumi seeing her friend like this went to hug her and comfort her, after some seconds she stop and whispered something in Narumi ear "Who did it?" Narumi didn't know if she should tell her but she was her friend, and friends don't hide secrets, "One of them as you now is the Maniac Ghoul, but the other ghoul was a new one that we gave him the name of "Kurama the nine tailed fox" we suspect that he has a fox mask because he left a note in your hand when we discover his name." Hikari then broke the hug and with anger in her eyes said "Let me see the note." "Hikari are you su-" but before she could finish Hikari with anger said "Just give me the freaking note!" making Narumi flinch, when she saw Narumi flinch Hikari calmed down and ask in a softer tone "Please I need to see the note." Narumi when she saw the pleading eyes of her friend just nod and went outside and said "Be back in a second" And left the room, While Narumi was out Hikari was trying to remember the face of Kurama but everytime she tried to remember her head hurts, After some minutes Narumi came back with a note in her hand and she handed it to Hikari who opened it and saw that some of the paper had blood.

" _Hope to see you again little bitch and this time when we meet again…I will kill you like I did with your dad of course I had little help but that doesn't matter now…does it?"_

 _With fucking hate "Kurama the nine tailed fox"._

When Hikari finished reading the letter she had anger in her eyes for that was going directed to one person in the world, and that person was Naruto better known as Kurama now.

 **XXX**

Naruto and Hidan were eating the corpses of the people that they brought to their home when Hidan stopped in mid-bite, Naruto notice this and asked "What's wrong Hidan-teme?" Hidan only chuckle and said "I can feel some hate and it's not towards me…it's towards you…" Naruto eyes widen and soon his face morphed into a bloodied grin, Naruto soon went to grab a bag and took out something out of it "Where are you going gaki?" Hidan asked Naruto turned around to show his new mask to Hidan, the mask was a orange fox mask that had only one eye that was the left one, in his muzzle was a zipper that if you open it the muzzle would open so the user could bite his prey ( **A.N: Imagine Kaneki Mask but just as a fox one** ) Naruto Kakugan activated making him look menacing and said I will go hunting so I can practice." Hidan raised a brow and said " And where are you going to get your next prey Kurama?" Hidan asked mockingly who only received a chuckle and after some seconds and insane laugh "So there huh? Isn't a little early to go there?" Kurama stopped laughing and said "I just will go for a little shorty time my friend it's just a normal Hospital…what could happen in there?"

Oh many things Naruto…many things.

 **XXX**

 **Well that was it! I personaly liked this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it! Well also remember if you now someone who could make the mask of Naruto or you are one please send me a PM please it could help greatly! Remember! Question:PM, Good comments and critism:Review and flames? GARBAGE! See yaa!**


	6. Visiting Kanou General Hospital

**Well hello my awesome readers! I am back with another episode of THIM! (The Hunger inside Me) And well I am happy with the reviews and support that I received, so let's get going with this awesome story! Also big thanks to HalfwayFallen for being my beta and giving me HUGE ideas for the story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul!**_

 **XXX**

It was 3:00 A.M. in Tokyo and the Kanou General Hospital was peaceful, nobody was disturbing the sick and the nurses were doing their work, in the reception was Risa Munkata, she had dark blue hair and charcoal eyes, she wore the typical nurse outfit. Right now she was checking all her message from her phone when she heard someone knocking the desk in front of her, surprised to see someone so late she looked up and said "Yes, can I he-"she stopped Mid-sentence because the person in front of her grabbed her by the throat and moved her face so she could see his face that made her paralyze in fear. The man was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and baggy pants with many holes, she also noticed that he was wearing gloves and black combat boots, but what made Risa scared was the mask that he wore, it was a fox mask of the color orange that only had one eyehole that showed an eye with black sclera and red pupil, in the muzzle there was a zipper that by the looks of it for her it was giving an insane grin. "Yes, can you help me finding Dr. Kanou?" He said with an insane tone. Risa was so terrified that she didn't answer, getting annoyed Kurama/Naruto throw her to a nearby wall and said in a much deeper tone, " .he!" He shouted making her cry hysterically, Naruto seeing that he was not going to get an answer from her was about to kill her when she started stuttering, "R-R-Room 423! Please just don´t hurt me!" She cried in terror, but Kurama/Naruto only unzipped the muzzle of his mask making it open wide and he said, "Sorry right now I am starving and you look pretty good so…no I will kill you, see ya!" And with that the last thing Risa Munkata did was scream while the _Monster_ in front of her started tearing her flesh apart with his teeth.

 _ **Room 423**_

Hikari was being seen by a doctor in the Hospital called Akihiro Kanou because of her injuries and by the looks of it, she was about to be able to leave the hospital. "Well I see no more problems with you except that memory loss you had so I would still suggest that you take a rest in your house and again, I am sorry for your loss." Kanou said with kindness to Hikari which she only did was give a small sad smile and said "It's not your fault he is gone, but soon I will avenge my father from that bast-"Before she could finish they heard many screams and people running down the hall, curious Kanou was about to see what was happening when the door was impale by a tail-like kagune that Hikari knew of who was it. Her heart started beating fast and she started sweating, " _No, it can be! If what Narumi said is true the time that I lost was like three days ago, so why is he here! To finish the job or…"_ Hikari thought in anger and desperation for not having her weapon now. "Ohhh Kanou~" a voice sang at the back of the door, before the door was thrown off of its hinges and hitting the wall at their back "I want to have a little ta- Oh I can't believe this! I can kill two birds with one stone!" Kurama/Naruto said with glee when he saw Hikari in the bed seeing her giving him a look of pure rage " _So what Hidan said was true…someone hate me with all her heart…so cute."_ Kurama/Naruto thought with insane glee. "What are you doing here bastard?!" Hikari said with anger in her body, but the only answer she got was a crazy laugh and the middle finger " , we have so much to talk about…" Kurama/Naruto said not paying attention to Hikari, before he grabbed him by the back of his coat and jumped out of the window all the while Kanou was screaming. Hikari went to the window to see if the ghoul and Kanou fell to their death but only saw nothing, then some dust fell to her head and when she looked up she saw that the ghoul and Kanou were going up to the roof, she then quickly left the room and looked for the nearest phone.

When she found one she marked the number of the CCG and waited for them to answer, "Hello CCG department?" A voice said in the line "Ino?! Ino look there is not much time, I'm here at the hospital, there is a ghoul that took a doctor as a hostage I need help NOW!" Hikari said "WHAT?! A ghoul in the hospital?! Don't worry Hikari we are sending help just try to entertain him while reinforcement arrive." Ino said from the other line Hikari only answer was "Hai" and hung up the call and started ooking for something to defend herself with and her clothes since she couldn't fight with a hospital gown. When she found a pipe and her clothes she went to the roof so she could at least try to keep safe someone from _Him_

 _ **CCG Department**_

 __"Okay guys we have a nasty situation here. Approximately at 3:00 A.M. there was a Ghoul that attacked Kanou General Hospital and killed nurses and patient in there and now that was not the strange thing, the strange thing was that he had an objective, and that was Dr. Kanou, right now if our information is correct the ghoul has him as a hostage, so this time we need to be extra careful if we don't want any civilian deaths. Is that clear?!" Zabuza Momochi said to his team-mates for this mission, they were Haku Momochi his daughter and Chōjūrō, Haku's best friend. "S-S-Sir, who is this ghoul we are going to fight?" Chōjūrō asked with little confidence, Haku could only sigh at her friend lack of confidence, and Zabuza only grunt and said, "We currently don't know but we should be careful." With a nod from his team-mates Zabuza, Haku and Chōjūrō got in a car and went to stop the ghoul at the Hospital without knowing the consequences.

 _ **Roof Kanou General Hospital**_

"W-W-What do you want?! Are you part of Aogiri?! I thought we had a deal!" Kanou shouted in fright of the ghoul in front, but what he saw behind the mask shocked him, Naruto when he took his mask of he couldn't help but laugh at the face Kanou was making. "HAHAHAHA, Ohh long time no see doc!" Naruto said with glee "Naruto? Is that you how-" Kanou didn't finished because he was grabbed again by the collar of his coat and he then stood straight in front of Naruto "Stop the crap doc, we both know you did this to me, I just came to say thanks!" Naruto said with a wide smile, while Kanou had a shocked face "You want to thank me?" He asked, not sure if he heard right and when he saw Naruto nod he relaxed a bit more "So why did you kill everyone in your way and took me here?" He asked which Naruto answered gladly "First I killed everyone in my fucking way because I was bored and hungry and secondly because when I saw that bitch I didn't want her to see my face so I took you to a more private place." Now Kanou was completely relax, he thought that Aogiri tree wasn't pleased with his work and they decide to finish him, but that was not the case thankfully "Sooo, now that we are here together what can you tell me about the bitch downstairs?" Naruto said looking at the door expecting to see Hikari burst from there. Kanou seeing no damage to reveal that information decided to tell him "Her name is Hikari Okanaya she is 16 years old and she has a mother called Ayaka Yoshifumi and HAD a father and by now you should know who he is, his name was Kotaro Okanaya." Kanou answered, Naruto put his hand on his chin and started to think, then he snapped his finger smiling his insane grin "Oh Kanou can you tell me where I could find her dearest Mother?" Naruto said making Kanou eyes wide "You plan on killing her?" He asked which he received a nod from him with a sigh he was about to tell him when he got a fright look in his face "Please for the love of god don't kill me!" Kanou said getting in his knees confusing Naruto he was about to ask what was wrong with him when he felt the door of the roof top open wide, as fast as he could he strapped his mask back on and turn around seeing Hikari, but what surprise him was seeing three more people with her, one of them had pale skin, small eyebrow, brown eyes and short spikey hair. The other one was a female, she had long black hair and dark brown eyes, and lastly it was another male, he had short tufty blue hair and dark eyes, each of them had the uniform of CCG and their brief case except Hikari since Naruto had it.

"Well looks, the party has more people than I expected!" Kurama said with an insane voice making all the ccg members tremble except Zabuza, looking unaffected. "So who are you… _Kit_." Zabuza said trying to get under his skin, which he seems to have suceeded since the ghoul looked furious as hell behind the mask "Kit? Kit?! I will fucking show you who is the fucking kit or my name isn't Kurama!" He shouted, when he shouted his name Zabuza narrowed his eyes seeing who this ghoul was, "Listen up, this is the new ghoul codename "Kurama" that killed the father of Hikari and knocked her out, also rumored to be partner of The Maniac Ghoul, I want you to stay out of it!" Zabuza said in a commanding tone, with some hesitation mainly from Hikari they said "Hai" and left the job to Zabuza. "Sooo you are the big bad fox? Let's see who is better, the demon or the fox!" And with that Zabuza opened his brief case showing a massive butcher knife like sword that had two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one near the handle. Naruto looked at the sword in awe since he heard it from his dad one time, "Sooo you will use Kubikiribōchō, huh? Well I should be honored!" Naruto said mockingly making Zabuza narrow his eyes "So you know about my sword, interesting seeing that this is probably your second time fighting a CCG I want to know how you knew about my sword?" Kurama/Naruto only unzipped his mask to show his bloodied teeth and said "If you want information, you need to make me suffer." Zabuza seeing he wouldn't talk just grunt and went to attack, Kurama called three of his tail-like kagune to block the sword and even so Zabuza almost cut them in half " _Shit! I need to be careful, this guy isn´t Hikari, he is one of the best CCG has to offer."_ Kurama/Naruto thought in panic while blocking all the attacks from Zabuza but after some hits to his Kagune he pried them of so they couldn´t protect Naruto and made a diagonal slash from his shoulder to his stomach making him throw up blood and go to the floor unconscious. Zabuza looked shock for a second before he shook his head and turn to his team-mates and Hikari "THAT was Kurama? Well let me tell you I am disappointed with him, one hit and already to the floor how pathe-

 **SLASH**

"GASP"

"Tou-san!" Haku shouted in horror

"Zabuza-sensei!" Hikari and Chōjūrō shouted in anger and shock

Zabuza turn his head around slowly to see his back with a huge wound made by one of the Nine tails of Kurama. "So as Hikari said on time "Just because I got a little cut doesn't mean I am out." Kurama/Naruto said with anger "And I am not weak you are weak!" With that said he went to stab all his tails at his back if not a sword that almost decapitated him that he evaded thanks to his instincts. "So that all you can do I admitted getting behind my back and attacking me while I was distracted was a good strategy but will it work again?" Zabuza said and was about to attack if not for a person to interrupted his attack. He had a white hood and black mask, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds ,his eyes were both Kakugan and beside him was Hidan. When Zabuza saw clearly who they are he said with nervousness, "Impossible "Ragdoll" and "Maniac Ghoul" together? The hell is happening here?!" Zabuza said, when the other CCG agents heard it they became scared, they were in front of a B-class ghoul and two S-class ghouls "We are only here for the gaki you no-brow freak." Hidan said while his partner only grunted as he knocked out Kurama, making him fall to the floor unconscious, he then grabbed Kurama and started walking to the edge of the building with Hidan leaving the CCG investigators mad for taking their target. "Hey! Give that bastard back!" Zabuza shouted while running at them but just when he got to them they jumped off of the building. Seeing that he couldn't catch them now Zabuza got into one knee and started breathing heavily from his wound that was being treated by his daughter Haku. " _I will find you sooner or later…kit"_ Zabuza thought before closing his eyes trying to stop the migraine in his head.

 _ **Unknown Place**_

"Soooo this is the gaki that you wouldn't join without, hmm?" A blond man with a mask of a bird said to Hidan that had his mask on, it was a skull with the symbol of Jashin in the forehead, "Yep, believe me that he is strong and intelligent, even so he is a little insane like me." Hidan said beside the blond was a red haired man with a red scorpion mask and said "I wonder how his Kagune would be for my collection" He said, "He has **Rize's Kagune** " A person said with a mask that one half was white and the other one was black, when he said that they heard a laugh coming from a towering man with spikey blue hair and a shark mask and said "Who would have thought he would be using HER kagune!" A man with a orange mask that resemble a swirl said his words but they were more childish "Ohhh poor miss Rize's I heard that she was crushed poor her." They soon heard a grunt from the man that knocked Naruto out "If he is not as annoying as my partner I will tolerate him." Then one of last members that looked to be female with mint greenhair and tan skin, she had a mask of a beetle with the number "7" on the right cheek, "Sooo he will be my new partner Leader-sama?" The "beetle" said to her leader who was a man with many piercing on his face, spikey orange hair and a very unique Kakuga (AN: Imagine pain eyes but the color patter would be black and red) "Yes beetle he will be your new partner, when he receives the training we will start the movement of the Akatsuki, Kisame and Tobi" The shark masked man and the orange masked man nodded "Deidara,Sasori…" The bird mask and scorpion masked also nodded "Kakuzu,Hidan…" Hidan and the hooded man nod" And finally Fu and Naruto" Only Fu nod since Naruto was still unconscious. "We will start soon so prepare you are dismissed." With that said each member left to do their training for the future and Fu left to see her new partner . "Are you sure this will work Nagato-kun?" A beautiful voice of a female woman said, she had short straight blue hair with an origami flower, she had amber eyes and a labret piercing. "Yes Konan I saw him fight Hidan and he at least could be in tow with him for some time, we need to wait Konan and soon people will know the true pain of ghouls…"

 **XXX**

 **And that's it! WOW longest chapter I ever made, well that would be all, again thanks to Halfwayfallen for checking my grammar and, yeah hope you like it "Question:PM, Good critics and commentary:Review, flames:GARBAGE!**


	7. Training with the Akatsuki

**Hello everyone! It's me The Jashinist231 here with another beautiful chapter of THIM! Well this chapter will be more of the training of Naruto in the Akatsuki and how his family (The namikaze) is doing. So yeah that would be all, again thanks to HalfwayFallen for checking my grammar, so with that I leave you with the next chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto!**_

 **XXX**

Darkness, that's all Naruto could see, it took some time to understand that he had his eyes close and when he open them he started blinking for the light that got in his eyes

"Hey you woke up, finally! I was getting bored in here!" A feminine voice said at the side of him when he looked he saw a green mint haired girl with tan skin and orange eyes, she wore a black cloak with red clouds. When Naruto saw that cloak he remembered the guy that knocked him out had the same cloak, so obviously the reaction of Naruto was to get mad and about to attack when he heard Hidan voice.

"Damn I knew you would get mad but to see preparing to attack? Then surely you don't like to be knocked out right?" Hidan said with a smirk to his frie- student after seeing his reaction, honestly it was funny to watch in Hidan's opinion.

When he saw Hidan with the same cloak Naruto got a confused look in his face "Hey why do you have the cloak of the guy who knock me? Shouldn't he be an enemy?" Naruto said clearly confused, Hidan only shook his head and muttered "Stupid brat" before leaving. Seeing his sensei leave Naruto turned to the last person in the room that was the green haired female,that was giving him a grin with excitement.

"Sooo now that you woke up I need to tell you what happened when you were knocked out." She said in which Naruto nod signaling her that she could continue. "You and your friend-" She was interrupted thanks from a snort courtesy of Naruto "Well your "Sensei" are now part of a Ghoul organization called the Akatsuki that is formed with only the strongest ghouls ever, for example, we have "Ragdoll" that is the one who knocked you out responsible of more than 1,000 deaths and stealing the hearts of his victims, "The Flying Bomber" That was responsible of over 20 explosion in art museums saying "That is not art." And many others but the reason that we are together is to make the people feel the pain of the ghouls." Fu said to her Partner

Naruto for his part was looking at her with a expression of shock. " _The strongest ghouls together? That's insane! But maybe I can take advantage of this and ask for training."_ Naruto thought. While Naruto was thinking of his plan Fu was waiting for a response which she didn't receive so she continues.

"We choose you and Hidan because he is an S-ranked ghoul and you because you have potential like me to be an S or even SS-ranked ghoul, we just need the right training and-" "Wait we are receiving training for the strongest ghouls willingly?" Naruto interrupted/Asked her in shock; this would make it easier for his plan to work. Fu seeing that she finally got a response from him got another grin and said to Naruto "Yes! Isn't that awesome!" She said excited that soon turn to a little bit of fear since she saw the insane grin from his partner.

"Emm you alright? I know that you are a little insane but what made you have that insane grin?" Fu asked to Naruto, he turned his head to her and answer to her question gladly "Oh you now I can finally have the strength to kill my family and make them suffer! HAHAHAHAHA" Naruto laugh insanely while Fu only sweat drop.

After some time Naruto finally calmed down and looked at her with a frown making her get a confusion look in her face. "Something wrong." In which Naruto gladly nod "Yeah what are you doing here, I suppose that this is made by teams of two since here are only two beds so, why are you still in my room and Hidan's?" When Fu heard that she couldn't stop her laugh making Naruto snap at her "Hey! What's so funny?!" "That you think that your team-mate is Hidan!" Fu said before calming down, when she finished laughing she pointed her thumb at her chest and said "I am your team-mate, Fu at your service, and let me be the first to say welcome to the family of the Akatsuki!" Fu said making Naruto go wide eyed and later get a cold look making Fu lost her grin "Listen I will blunt this is YOUR family not mine, I will never accept anyone as my family, the only thing they bring is pain now if you excuse me I will get to learn this place." And with that Naruto left leaving a shock Fu in his bedroom.

"Stupid bitch thinking that she can make me believe I have a family again." Naruto muttered to himself never seeing where he was going, while he was walking he heard a voice interrupting his thoughts "So this is the Gaki?" When Naruto looked at his surroundings he saw that he was in the middle of a circle were nine people were circling him "Yes Kisame he is now let's start this meeting." Naruto the got a confused look in his face "Meeting? For what? I just got here!"

The only response he received was of the leader "Your training hours are from 8:00 AM to 2:00 PM you will be training speed, from 2:00 PM to 6:00 PM you will practice your reaction and focus and finally from 6:00 up to 8:00 PM you will lift some wreckage even if they are too much for you, you will continue until you fall unconscious, is that clear Kurama?" The leader said to Naruto which he nod and after that the leader dismissed everyone they left for their room, Naruto turned around before going to his bedroom so he could sleep after so long, the only person left in the room was Fu that was looking were Naruto went and thought " _Maybe you are a little insane but I will make you see that we the Akatsuki are a family, and that is a promise."_ With that thought in mind she went to hers and Naruto's room.

 **CCG Department**

In the CCG department everyone were doing their own business, and we can see a group of 11 teens getting inside the cafeteria to have a snack, one of them has messy brown hair and sharp brow eyes, his clothing consist of a CCG fur-neck coat with black pants and black sport shoes, at his side we can see a big white dog that resembled a Great Pyrenees, they were Kiba Inuzaka and his dog Akamaru,

"Damn! I am so hungry I can't wait to eat a beef steak jerky!" Kiba said to his friends, at his back was a teen with long brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks and his physical appearance was on the robust side, he wore a long brown coat and, like Kiba , black pants and instead of black shoes he wore brown shoes, the teen's name is Choji Akamachi. He gave a laugh and put his arm around Kiba shoulder and said "I am with you my friend, come on! Let's get the beef steak jerky!" He said and with that he and Kiba went to eat.

Their team-mates could only sweat-drop at their antics, "God will they ever going to stop being so immature?" A pink haired girl with green eyes and the clothing of the female CCG member said to the rest. Her name is Sakura Haruno. Her friend at her side Ino said her opinion of one of them "Ugh and don't remind me that one of them is my team-mate!" She said, she had long pale blond hair and bangs covering the right side of her face, she wore the same CCG investigator uniform as her friend, the rest with them ignored them and started thinking in what they could eat. Those were Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji and Hinata Hyuga and finally Sai, all of them were given a group name that got quiet famous in the CCG, they were the CCG eleven, the prodigies of the CCG.

When they got seated and started eating they heard a pair of voices calling them, when they saw who was they grew smiles on their faces, the people that were calling them were Narumi, Naruko and Menma, which each of them had huge grins on their faces.

"Youth! Narumi, Naruko, Menma! Come here and join our youthful lunch!" Rock Lee said with enthusiasm which made everyone laugh, when the Namikazes children took a seat they started talking happily with each other, until Kiba said something that ruined the mood.

"OI! Narumi, Naruko, Menma, I forgot to tell you about your big brother, it's a long time that I don't hear from him." Kiba said with a smile but it soon vanished when he saw the sad faces of the sisters and the scowl of Menma. "What is something I said wrong?" Kiba asked innocently, but the answer he received was a hard hit in the head by a spoon courtesy of Tenten.

"Baka! Didn't you hear? He disappeared from his room one day and he was never seen, we think that a ghoul has him!" Tenten said to him who made him realize that he may have screwed it up, but luckily Lee saved him. "Don't worry guys I am positive that they will find him and also we promise that we will help you found him for the power of youth!" Rock Lee said which made the females of the Namikazes get their mood up seeing everyone nod their help accepting to help them.

At the entrance of the Cafeteria we can see Minato and Kushina looking happily at the proclamation that the friends of their children said. "We may find him soon with this help Minato-koi" Kushina said happily to see many people supporting them, "Yeah and soon when we find him we can be a happy family again." Minato said to her, before he kissed her lovingly.

Oh how wrong he was.

 **Akatsuki Hideout-backyard**

"So you will help me with…?" Naruto asked to the person in front of him, he was Kakuzu the man that knocked him out, "We are going to train speed and leg strength." Kakuzu said behind his mask while preparing some destroyed CCG transportation cars with some chains. "Leg strength? Why I know that I need speed but leg strength?" Naruto said confused, Kakuzu only sigh before turning around to face Naruto and said, "It is for your training in Hand to hand combat, you can't fight without strength and the fighting style that we will give you will include to use the legs, elbows, knees, etc., so any more question because I am a impatience man and I have things to do." With a shake of the head from Naruto Kakuzu grunt and pointed at the car, "What you must do is simple, with those chain you will carry those cars around this place until I say stop, This will help you gain muscle in your legs and soon you will gain speed." and with that said Kakuzu left to do his business leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto looked at both CCG transportation cars and said "This should be easy." But sadly it wasn't, yeah he may have strength but he still didn't had the strength to move those cars with ease, after what looked like four hours Kakuzu finally came and said "Okay brat you can stop." When he said those magical words Naruto fall down to his news with sweat covering his body, he then looked up to see Kakuzu looking at him with a frown "Come one it's time for the Next part of the training.

When Kakuzu said that Naruto went wide eyed "Are you serious?! I am dying here and I need to continue?!" Naruto said stunned before it transform into an insane grin, "Cool let's go there then." Naruto said before shakily getting up with his sore legs and followed Kakuzu that didn't said anything with his proclamation, after some minutes of walking they got to a room where there were many explosion marks in the floor and walls, "What the Help happened here?" Naruto asked but didn't receive an answer, when he turned to ask Kakuzu again he saw that he was gone, "So you finally came, hmm?" A voice said to Naruto, when Naruto looked for the owner of the voice he saw the flying bomber seated in some crates waiting for him, "Sooo what will I do here? The bastard of Kakuzu left me in the dark" Naruto said to him, when the flying bomber took of his mask he answered Naruto "Well first of all, do you now my name, hmm?" He said which Naruto nod, with a smirk Deidara started talking about the training he would get now.

"Ok in this step I will throw you some knifes that you need to evade, the objective here is that I will throw some colored ones that you need to grab if you grab ten in a row then we stop, BUT if you miss one we will start all over, is that clear, hmm?" Deidara said to Naruto which he nods, "Ok let's do this!" Naruto said with determination, before he felt pain in his left arm when he looked his arm his eyes widen; he had a knife in there!

"OI! Didn't I tell you to focus and evade, hmm?" Deidara said with a smirk with two more Knifes in his hands, Naruto started to sweat in nervousness already feeling the pain of many knifes in his body. After what felt like hours Naruto finally could have 5 red knifes in his right hand, he was about to grabbed the sixth with his left hand before the entire knifes stopped. Naruto got a confused look on his face about it.

"Hey! Why did we stop?" Naruto asked, Deidara started walking up to Naruto slowly when he got there he started talking about his progress, "Let's put it simple Gaki, at first you sucked evading but later when you started to focus and take this seriously you started evading most of them but not all of them so your evading was okay, but still you need to focus more if you want to grab all the knifes, now come here lets finish your training for today with the last step."

Naruto started following him, but he still had one more question, "Sooo, who would be my sensei here?" He asked Deidara, he only stayed silent and said a simple word that made Naruto shiver a little, "Kisame." When he said it Naruto had a feeling of where he heard that name but he couldn't remember.

When they got to their training ground Naruto realized that he was again at the backyard of the Akatsuki base, In front of Naruto, since Deidara left, was a person that height 195 cm and had a shark mask, but the thing that made Naruto eyes go wide was a bandage sword strapped at the back of the man but the handle was by the looks of it golden and had a small skull that the base of it.

" _Impossible! How a ghoul has one of the legendary sword of the seven swordmen of CCG!_ " Naruto thought in shock _"It is said that the last wilder was Kisame Hoshi…Oh crap! How didn't I Notice!"_ Finally after finishing his thoughts Naruto decide to verified his theory, "Your Kisame Hoshigaki…right" Naruto asked to the man in front of him, which he received a chuckle from him "Hehehehe, I didn't expect that a gaki like you would know about me." When the man said that he took out his mask from his face and and showed his face to him, seeing his theory was corrct Naruto got a questionable look and said "Aren't you human?" Naruto said to Kisame.

When Kisame shake his head he started explaining of how the CCG was always with lies and also the humans so he decide to see the life of a ghoul so he went to Dr. Kanou and asked to be a ghoul, at first Kanou was saying that he didn't do those types of things but when he saw that Kisame really wanted to be a ghoul, Kanou accepted and transformed him into a ghoul, a one eyed ghoul.

Naruto was happy to learn that he wasn't the only one to be transformed into one, but after the talk Kisame went to business, "Okay Gaki, what you will do is pretty simple, you will lift some wreckage so you can get some strength in your arms is that clear? I will be watching you over there." When Kisame finished he left to sit in a seat to see Naruto performance, Naruto went to a steel bar and tried to lift it up but he couldn't, He tried again and this time he lift it up, but only 5 cm, so little by little Naruto started to try and lift it completely, after some convincing Naruto left it and used something more light, they used a bar with some weight in them. After a long time Naruto Finally couldn't do it anymore and he went to the floor but not unconscious but very sore.

"Are…we…finished…yet?" Naruto said tiredly to Kisame which he only chuckle to him and lift him up, "Yes, we finish your training for today, tomorrow you will do the same so just go and rest." Kisame told Naruto, he only gave a thumps up and left to his room. Kisame while looking at his back he thought, " _Hmm, I know that he has a katana so soon he will ask me for sword training, hehehe that will be interesting."_ With that thought out of his mind Kisame left to his team-mate and his bedroom.

When Naruto got to his bedroom he saw Fu in her bed sleeping curled into a ball without her cover, normally Naruto wouldn't give a fuck but a voice started talking in his head " _ **Get her covered she was the only one that help you with the information of the Akatsuki and support you, don't leave her like that."**_ A child voice said in the head of Naruto making him grab his head when he looked around to find the source of the voice he found out that nobody was here, with a growl he went to his bed, but first he went to cover Fu, when he saw her face so peaceful his face soften but soon got a scowled and went to his bed to sleep, not befor having his last thought, " _Why my heartbeat went fast when I saw her face?"_

 **XXX**

 **Well that is it! You liked it? Hated it? Could improve? Tell me in the reviews! If you have a question please PM me and I will answer! Also surprised? Yeah this will be a paring of Naruto/Touka/Fu and that will be my final decision! I hope you like that decision, well hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Anteiku, Fight and new training

**Hey! Welcome back to this awesome story! I hope you liked the last chapter, again not so much action in this one, a little time skip of 3 months and Naruto going for the first time to a especial place. Without further interruption I present you chapter 8 of THIM!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo ghoul or Naruto!**_

 **XXX**

 **3 Months later**

"Again!" Deidara shouted to the fox masked teen while throwing his especial knives to him, which he started to evade easily until he saw a red colored knife going to his only eyehole but with fast reflex he grabbed it before back flipping when more knifes went in his direction. After some minutes he grabbed the last red knife before Deidara stopped.

"Well brat I got to say you got better after these three months, Kakuzu said that now you can move those CCG transportation vehicles with ease and you evade all my knifes AND grabbed all the red colored ones, so you just need to do good in lifting those wreckages before we start with the hand to hand combat and your ability to use your quinque, Hmm." Deidara proclaim to Naruto which he gave a grin when he took his mask off.

"Heh, well thanks Deidara-san I am putting all my effort so finally I can have the strength so I can finally kill my fucking _Family_." Naruto said, but when he said family he said it like it was poisonous. Deidara gain a smirk seeing the attitude of the brat, before making a following motion so Naruto could go to his final part of his training.

While walking Naruto started to hear the same child voice of himself in his head " _ **Why don't you just forget that they ignored us? Yeah I now that ignoring us is not okay, but they are still our family and they are even searching for us!"**_ Naruto just growl and start hitting his head while he thought " _Get out of my fucking head whoever you are! And what do you mean "US" it WAS my family not yours so shut the hell up!"_ he thought in rage to the voice in his head, but he only received a sigh and nothing more.

All the while Deidara was looking at Naruto by the corner of his eye while he growled and hit himself. They knew that Naruto is insane, but one day he started screaming at no one in the kitchen, when they asked him what was wrong he said that he is hearing a voice in his head. Deidara only shook his head when he realize that maybe the voice is talking to Naruto again and opened the door to the backyard were Kisame was waiting seeing Naruto growling he sighed and ask to Deidara "Again?" in which he received a nod, with another sigh he went to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

When he did that Naruto immediately stop spacing out and looked at Kisame with a questioning look before he realized what had happened "It happened again didn't it?" Naruto asked to Kisame which he gave a nod. With a long sigh Naruto passed Kisame and said "Let's get this over with." Before he started lifting the weights. Kisame only shake his head and started watching Naruto.

After some hours Kisame finally said stop to Naruto, which he did without any sweat in his body, Naruto thanks to the training he received he could easily be an S-rank Ghoul, he got more strength, speed and reflex. Naruto still bothered with the voice in his head started walking to the exit, seeing this Kisame gave a grin and said, "Were are you going brat?" Naruto also gave a grin and said, "Well I was here three months training no stop, so I was thinking to go see the city sometime and go to that Café that you suggest to me, so I can clear my mind a little." With that said Naruto left the base, all the while Kisame was watching his back, with a sigh he muttered, "Great, now I need to supervise the brat from getting in trouble." And with that Kisame went to prepare Samehada for any problems that Naruto could get in.

 **XXX**

 **Tokyo-Anteiku**

"Hello and welcome to Anteiku! What can I serve you?" A woman with long black hair with parted locks in front said to Naruto, He only decide to have a simple coffee to see if what the other said was true, when the woman wrote his order she gave a smile and said, "Your order will be ready in a second." And then left to get his coffee, while Naruto was waiting he saw another woman coming to his direction, but she wasn't a waitress, she had dark blue straight hair and white eyes with a hint of lavender, she was walking in his direction, Naruto being a little paranoid was prepare to attack if she had any intention to attack, but when she was in front of him he noted that she was fidgeting her fingers innocently so he guessed that she wasn't going to attack so he stopped tensing, but her question made him tense again and his eyes widen.

"Y-Y-Your N-N-Naruto, right?" She said to him, Naruto was sweating a little thinking that he was expose but then he started thinking " _wait…she thinks I am the_ human _Naruto, not the ghoul Naruto, but how does she knows me? Oh, of course. The news, the spies of Sasori said that they were searching from me, well just act natural."_ With that Thought Naruto gave a friendly smile to her and nod making her eyes widen before he saw her sit in front of him.

"What happened to you?! Your family is searching for you everywhere and your sister's misses you so much!" The woman said, on the outside Naruto was neutral, but in the Inside, he was in a rage " _FUCK THEM! It's their fault for ignoring me I prefer to kill myself than to forgive them, and I know you heard that voice in the head! Hope you heard it because what you want is never gonna happen!"_ When he thought that he gave her an answer, "Well I WAS kidnapped but they decide to left me free since when they saw many people searching for me, and now since I am free from them and my family I wanted to taste this freedom for a while."

The woman was about to ask another question when she saw a friend of her from Anteiku come to their seat with some cups of coffee, she had purplish hair and bang covering her right eye, she was wearing a waitress dress. When the woman saw who it was she waved her arm to say hi.

"Touka! How are you this day?" the white eyed woman said to her friend, when she gave the coffee to Naruto she turned to her with a smile and said "I am doing well Hinata, sooo who is your friend?" The now identified Touka said to her, Hinata realizing that she forgot about Naruto she presented her to him "Naruto-kun this is my friend Touka, Touka this is Naruto-kun." When Hinata said his name Touka raised an eye-brow "Isn't that the name of the kidnapped son of the Namikazes?" She asked where she received a nod from Hinata.

While Hinata and Touka were talking Naruto saw a girl with short straight brown hair, brown eyes and used a decorated headband with flowers on it. She was looking at the window with worry in her eyes, Naruto for some reason got up from his seat and went to talk to the girl, this didn't go unnoticed by the girls and looked where he was going, Touka eyes widen thinking that he was going to hurt her, so she was prepare to interrupt at any moment if Naruto did anything Hostile to Hinami.

Hinami was very worried she hadn't seen her dad in a long time, before she could think more of her dad she felt a presence at her side, when she looked she saw a blond man with blue eyes wearing a sleeveless orange shirt, a fur-neck jacket with fur on the sleeves, black pants and white sneakers, he had a friendly smile on him making Hinami for some reason feel safe.

"Hello I couldn't help but wonder why are you looking worried?" Naruto asked the girl which she decide to look at the window again without giving him an answer, Naruto only sighed and said "Hey, if you have a problem maybe I can help, after all…I am strong." Naruto said with a small smirk, when she looked at him she started to inspect him to see if he was bluffing, but to her surprise he looked confident in what he was saying making her gain hope.

"I haven't see my dad for days and I am starting to get worried, could you go see him? He is in a clinic near here you can't miss it!" said the girl, Naruto nodded before he went to the door, before he stopped and said in a loud voice so she could hear, "I will see you soon little girl." And with that he left Anteiku to visit a clinic. While walking Naruto got in a dark alleyway so he could put on his mask.

"This is going to be fun…I think."

 **XXX**

 **Tokyo-Clinic of Asaki**

When Naruto got there he saw something that made him smirk, there were two Doves, one of them had duck-butt hair with white skin and black eyes, he had the CCG investigator uniform like his partner that had long stringy white hair, sunken cheeks and had a huge grin on his face. In front of them was a person with sharp lizard eyes, blond hair and a height around six foot, he wore the typical gangster outfit but in white. On the floor was a man with a doctor outfit with black hair done into a pony-tail, in some feet away you could see glasses on the floor apparently from him.

 _"Bingo."_ Naruto thought when he saw the doctor already knowing that it was the little girl's father, when he saw the blond man leave he took the opportunity to test his abilities with the doves.

"Well apparently he escaped, now what do we do Mado?" The teen said to the white haired man, he only looked at the doctor that was on the floor with a grin and said, "Not all the ghouls escaped Sasuke-kun, and now let's finish here shall we?" The identified Mado said to his partner which only "Hn" and walk to the unconscious man to finish him, but before he could get there a figure with a black cloak and red clouds appeared, he had blond hair and had a orange fox mask with only one eyehole on the left eye and a zipper in the muzzle of the mask. He was hunch over looking like he would attack at any moment

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at each other for a moment before Sasuke activated his Kagune and said "Mado do we have any record of this ghoul?" He asked his partner which he only gave a bigger grin and said, "Well by the looks of his mask he could be this Kurama that is the number one suspect of the kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki, he is ranked a B-ranked ghoul, Nothing especial of him except his Kagune that resemble a tail but the interesting part is that he can call nine of them, so try to kill him fast before he start calling all of them." Mado said to his team-mate, the response he received from him was expected, "B-ranked? Well this will be finish in five seconds then."

With that said he went to attack but before his eyes widen including Mado's "Where is he?!" Sasuke exclaim to Mado only when he turned around instead of seeing Mado he saw a fox mask but he saw especially the black and red eye that was screaming for blood, Before Sasuke could react Kurama buried his fist in his stomach before throwing his elbow to his face knocking him to the ground, Naruto only scoffed and said in a deep voice "Pathetic" he raised his fist to finish him when his eyes widen and as fast as he could he did a black flip evading the attack and jumping over his attacker getting uninjured.

"Oh? You evaded that? And pretty fast, I don't think you should be a B-ranked ghoul with that speed and reflex, now let's test your strength!" With that said Mado started attacking Naruto wildly with his quinque which Naruto evaded with great reflex but what he didn't sense was Sasuke grabbing Asaki as a hostage before he shouted "Hey Bastard!" When Naruto look at his direction he stopped in his tracts in shock, "By the looks of it you were looking for him right? Well let's give it to you, but DEAD!" He screamed before he cut off his head with his quinque, all the while Kurama was looking in shock and in consequence he got stabbed in his left lung.

Throwing up blood Naruto continue looking at Sasuke with hatred but with pain, Mado then took out his quinque from Naruto's body making him fall to his knees and look up to Mado and Sasuke that were in front of him.

"So what will we do with this Ghoul? Kill him?" Sasuke suggest, but Mado only shake his head and said "No remember that he knows were Naruto is so we need to interrogate him, hmm we could send him to the interrogation squad." Mado said gaining a smirk from Sasuke, they know how brutal that squad could be with the Ghouls

Before they could arrest Naruto another figure arrived there, He had the same cloak as Kurama and a Shark mask, but what shocked them was the quinque that was strapped on his back. "I-I-Is that Samehada?!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock, Mado only nodded dumbly at this new ghoul that apparently had one of the most powerful quinque that was ever made. But before they could decide if to attack him or not, the shark masked ghoul grabbed Kurama and left leaving Mado and Sasuke standing there in shock.

"…What was that ghoul?" Sasuke said in shock, Mado lost his shocked expression and said "I don't know but if he has the quinque of the Famous Kisame Hoshigaki that disappeared then this one should be easily a S-ranked" Sasuke only nodded in understanding, "Also Kurama, he is much faster and strong that I expected, he should at least be a low S-ranked ghoul." When Mado said it Sasuke gain a shock look, "Low S-rank?! Why? Yeah he was fast and he hits a nasty punch, but that strong?" Mado only shook his head and said "Not only that but judging by the cloak that both wear that means that they are team-mates and if the reports of the Kanou General Hospital are correct, the Maniac Ghoul and Ragdoll are in the same team." Sasuke then narrowed his eyes "So that means we are dealing with something like Aogiri?" Sasuke asked, Mado only turned around and said something that made Sasuke shiver in fear, "No, maybe we are dealing with something worse than Aogiri tree." With that said Mado left with Sasuke to the CCG Department, thinking of how this will be ending.

 **XXX**

 **Akatsuki Base.**

"Ouch!"

"Stop moving I said." Kakuzu said, right now Kakuzu was stiching Narutos injure with Pain in front of him, "Why did you attacked those doves, Naruto" He only gave him an annoyed glare and said "A girl asked me to help her dad, okay?!" Naruto shouted to the leader, Pain only looked at him emotionless before he said something that froze Naruto, "You did it because you don't want her to lose her parental love, a thing you didn't get." Naruto only gritted his teeth and looked away.

After sometime of silence Kakuzu started talking, "Well your injury is patch now, now lets get to business Leader-Sama." With a nod Pain turned to Naruto and said "You will start on your Hand to hand combat with Sasori, with the Kagune training you will have Kakuzu since he has multiple of them, and finally you will be learning swords styles with Kisame, is that clear?" With a nod from Naruto, Pain left the room with Kakuzu.

Naruto then decided to catch some sleep because with the fighting and all the stress he needed a rest.

 **XXX**

 **Mindscape**

When Naruto woke up, he saw that he was in a field of of white flower on one side and red flowers on the other side of Naruto, Naruto started to look around to see where he was when he heard the same voice of the child in his head, " _ **We need to talk."**_ When Naruto looked at the direction of the voice his eyes widen to see who it was…

 **XXX**

 **Well that is it, Yep cliffhanger, who would the voice be? Will Naruto confront Hinami after he failed to save his father? Will Naruto's training make him stronger (Yes!) see out in the next chapter of The Hunger inside me Oh and I want to thanks HalfwayFallen for checking my grammar! See ya next time guys and review and favorite! Please!**


	9. meeting Kazuki and learning more of Fuu

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another awesome chapter of THIM! Again like always I want to thanks HalfwayFallen for checking my grammar and to you guys for all the support that I received, well except the flames… But let's forget about that and let's continue with the chapter! AlsoNo matter what the flamers say Naruto will not be naive and be all forgiving. There will be fighting, there will be drama, there will be death, there will be gore, and there... will... be... LEMONS! And it will be a surprise, no hints!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul!**_

 **XXX**

 **Mindscape**

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaim seeing the owner of the voice in his head. It was him as a child, probably when he was 8 years old; he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts, with matching shoes. Child Naruto was looking at him with a frown but later turn into confusion seeing that he wasn't moving. _"Maybe he got shocked seeing me?"_ He thought, after some minutes he saw Naruto started reacting, in an aggressive way; he activated one of his tail and his Kakugan and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted in his face, the Kid didn't react at first before he gave Naruto an answer " _ **I am you, well your human you**_." When he said it Naruto's eyes went wide "My human…me?" Naruto muttered before he throws Human/Naruto and started laughing, "So you mean to say that you are my Humanity that I have left!" He said while laughing, Human Naruto only nodded his head to Naruto.

" _ **Yes now stop laughing that we need to talk."**_ Human Naruto said but Naruto was still laughing, but when he heard him he stopped and got an insane grin, "Ohhh I know what you want to talk about, you want me to spare my _Family,_ Well let me tell you that it won't work! I will kill them painfully for ignoring me! And nothing and I mean NOTHING will stop me, not their friends, not the CCG and definitely not YOU!" Naruto shouted to Human Naruto Making him flinch at his tone, but he soon got determination in his eyes.

" _ **Yes I know that they ignore US but you need to forgive them, maybe they had a reason to do it!"**_ Human Naruto countered but Naruto only got angrier, "You think they had a reason to neglect us for most of our lives!" Naruto shouted at him, Human Naruto widen his eyes forgetting that little detail.

 **"** _ **No they didn't have a reason, but even so you need to forgive them!**_ " He said, Naruto only rose an amuse eyebrow and said "Oh really? Well tell me one simple reason why I should forgive them?" Naruto asked, Human Naruto looked down to the floor, Naruto gave a smirk thinking he won this verbal fight, but soon his eyes widen when he heard the answer of him. _**"Because they regretted ignoring you."**_ Human Naruto said, lifting his head to show his determine azure eyes to him _**"And you can't deny that, since our disappearance they were looking all Tokyo for us, showing how worry they are for us!"**_ He said to Naruto.

Naruto continue looking at the him in shock, Human Naruto thought that he got that in his skull finally and he would forgive them, but soon those thoughts were broken when Naruto answered with a scoff, "Well it's too late for them now, They have their fate sealed, they will die by my hand you like it or not." He said with determination. Human Naruto only sighed and said " _ **Well I think you're waking up."**_ And it was true the flower field was disappearing for sight, _**"Before you go."**_ Human Naruto asked to him, which he only looked at him with disinterest.

" _ **Promise me that at least you will give the Akatsuki a chance of being your new family**_." He asked to him, Naruto only took a thoughtful look to him " _Well they are Ghouls like me; they suffered like me, maybe even worse…"_ Naruto still thinking said only one word that made Human Naruto have a hopeful look.

"Maybe" And with that Naruto left his mindscape, leaving Human Naruto alone. " _Well at list he will give an opportunity to them, especially that girl Fuu."_ With That final thought Human Naruto decide to watch Naruto to see if he changes at least a little bit.

 **XXX**

 **Naruto and Fuu Room**

When Naruto woke up, he saw that he was still in his room, when he looked at his clock he realize that he slept all day and now it was 12:00 PM. Also he noted that Fuu's bed was empty. Naruto didn't paid so much mind into that, he decide to go training for a little by lifting some weights, When he got outside he saw someone was looking the stars, he noted that the person had green hair so he conclude that the person should be Fuu, He decide to prank her but a voice said in his head " _ **This is a great opportunity to know her Naruto, and also to mend relationship with your new family."**_ Human Naruto said, Naruto grabbed his head and muttered, "Chibi Naruto is that you?" He could already imagine Chibi Naruto face-fault in his mind and he couldn't help but smirk a little bit. " _ **C-C-CHIBI NARUTO! That's the name you given me! To inform you I preferred to be called Kazuki."**_ "Kazuki" Said with pride.

…

…

…

"You're still Chibi Naruto for me." Naruto said, he heard a groan on his head making him grin a little bit happy to annoy the little guy in his head " _ **Well it doesn't matter, first of all you may talk to me by thoughts, and so people won't think that you are more insane that you normally are."**_ Kazuki said to Naruto, which he nods. "So you want me to mend more with her?" Naruto asked Kazuki, _**"Yes, it could help also your teamwork with her."**_ Kazuki said to Naruto.

 _"Yeah you may be right; it could help my teamwork with her when we go to missions_ " Naruto thought to Kazuki, when he didn't receive an answer he started walking to the unexpected Fuu and when he s was in hearing range he said "OI! What are you doing Fuu?" Fuu startled turn around activating her Kagune that were similar of beetle wings, but one of them looked like a tail, she had her Kakugan activated and her figure shined in the moon light, only one thought went through Naruto's head when he saw her " _Beautiful…"_ When he realized what he thought he shake his head and looked at her again seeing her lower her guard seeing who he was.

"Oh! Naruto! It's good to see you!" She said with a cheerful smile, when she retracted her Kagune; she turned around to seat and patted the place on the floor next to her expecting for Naruto to come. Imagine her surprise when he actually seated next to her.

"You like to see the stars, don't you?" Naruto said after a moment of silence, which she nods, "It makes me feel…free for some reason." Fuu said gaining a raised brow from Naruto "Free?" he asked her.

"Yes! Because I feel like I am in a prison in this world, being in constant danger by the doves, being treated like dirt…but up there in the stars they are free, they are not in danger like us and they are the curiosity of the world and not abomination like they think we are." Fuu told him "But sooner or later even if we are ghouls the people will understand the pain we felt, they will treat us like normal people! We will not feel the constant pain of their looks of disgust or horror when they see us as normal people! And I will not feel like I am in jail, I will feel…free." Fuu finished, when she looked at Naruto she saw him looking at the stars.

"Fuu…" Naruto said making her turn to him "Yes Naruto?" Fuu asked, She saw Naruto extend both of his arms to the sky and said, "I know that I started with the wrong foot with everyone, especially you, so I promi- No I SWEAR it that even if I am alone in this I will bring that peace and freedom that you want…believe it…" Naruto finished with a small smile truly touched by the words that Fuu said about being free.

Fuu looked at Naruto shocked to see his change of behavior and couldn't stop some tears to fall, he is basically giving his life to accomplish her wish of freedom. With a sob she went and hugged Naruto and saying "Thank you!" All the time, Naruto for his part was shocked, he wasn't hugged with so much love since he was five, and finally after sometime he reacted and slowly hugged her back.

They stood like that for some time before Fuu broke the hug while cleaning some tears from her eyes. "W-W-Well Naruto-kun, I told you my dream," Fuu said still happy, she gave a grin to him "So what IS your dream? I was always asking since Hidan doesn't say nothing of you." She asked Naruto which he gave a sad smile to her. "Well as you now I am a Half-ghoul right?" Naruto asked, in which she nods. "Well but I wasn't born like that…"

"Wait what do you mean wasn't born like that? You mean that you were something else before being a ghoul?" She asked confused, Naruto only nod and gave a sigh, he was scared of her getting mad to him because he was a human before being a ghoul. "I was Human before being a ghoul…I got in an accident with one ghoul and thanks to a doctor I became a ghoul, it was all thanks to my _Family_ that I became one, but I don't care for them, I am happy to be a ghoul since I got to meet you and the Akatsuki… I can understand if you hate me, after all, who would want to be with me after being a hu-"

" **SLAP"**

Naruto touched his left cheek in shock and looked at Fuu seeing her hair was obscuring her eyes, but he could see some tears going down her cheeks. "Y-Y-YOU BAKA! HOW WOULD I HATE YOU FOR THAT STUPID REASON?" She shouted at him gaining a more shocked look from him "YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND TEAMMATE! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD MAKE ME FEEL FREE, AND I TRUST YOU…so please don't say those things…" Fuu finish with a low voice.

Naruto continue looking at her shocked, that later turn into a smile that made Fuu blushed a little bit " _ **That's it Naruto, see that you still have some people that can be considered Family? Now imagine our real family when we accept their forgivness!"**_ Kazuki said in Naruto´s Head, but he didn't paid mind to it, he was only paying attention to Fuu and said "Thanks you Fuu…For everything…" Naruto said to her, which he received a smile from her.

"No thanks YOU Naruto, for being with me…" She said with a blush. They looked at each other eyes for some time before a voice interrupted them.

"OI! Love birds! Stop looking at each other and come here, we have your first Mission ready!" Hidan voice said making them look at him before realizing what they were doing and they stood up with blushes on their face.

When they got into the reunion circle they saw Pain looking at them with emotionless eyes, "You will have your first mission today, you will complete it no matter what, is that clear?" he asked them, which they responded, "Hai Leader-sama" with a nod he started explaining their mission.

"Your objective is simple, the spies of Sasori that he send at the 20 wardare being killed, we want you to see who is this individual that are killing them and finish him, if he is a human, but if he is a ghoul convince him to leave, if that doesn't work, kill him also, is that understood?"

Naruto and Fuu nodded and went to retrieve their things. When they started putting their cloaks in their room Naruto started thinking " _I will not fail, Not leader-sama, not Akatsuki…"_ Then Naruto looked at Fuu in the door looking at him to see if he is ready to leave. " _And especially not Fuu."_ With That thought in mind he went to the door with his mask in his face preparing to show the world how strong he was.

 **XXX**

 **And that is it, yeah not so much action, but the romance between Fuu and Naruto is building, Also I decide AGAIN to change the pairing and I decided to do a harem, if you asked, why the harem? Well because many people asked me to add many people to the pairing so I decide to simply do a harem, well hope you liked the chapter and I need to tell a warning, I am about to get to school and that means that I will not update so regularly, since my school literally gives me Five test in EVERY DAY! And I am not exaggerating, well that would be it see ya!**


End file.
